


Two-Way

by Usami_chan13



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Movie Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/pending "Across the 2nd Dimension"/ In order to have it, you must also be able to give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Way

Looking back, Phineas realized how unfair he'd been to Perry.

He was never _really_ angry at Perry, to be honest. It just scared him to discover that they actually could've _lost_ their pet all those times he disappeared. And lashing out was just easier than trying to deal with the thought that they might be nothing more than Perry's cover.

But for all that talk about Perry not trusting them… it turns out Phineas didn't trust him either.

He should've _known_ Perry had a good reason for not telling them his secret. As it turns out, though, Perry wanted to _stay_ with them, because Phineas had been right all along.

No matter what, Perry was _family_. And Phineas knew that giving up his memories was worth keeping it that way.


End file.
